The Founders
by OhMyWizardGod
Summary: The story of Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff before, during, and after they founded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story.**

"_Expelliarmus!_" Rowena sent a bolt of red light towards her boyfriend, Salazar, and waited for his wand to fly out of his hand. However, Rowena wasn't the only intelligent one, and Salazar was too fast.

"_PROTEGO!_" He roared, just in time. Rowena ducked as her spell rebounded. She could feel the force of the enchantment against the side of her face. She smiled at Salazar.

"Good one, Sal." Salazar grinned and ran his hand over her stunningly pale features, brushing back a strand of her deep brown hair that had fallen from her bun. She swatted his hand away playfully. "You'd better be getting home now, Sal." Though she new he wanted more, Rowena was comfortable with keeping their relationship at an intellectual level – hence the practice duels.

Salazar opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. Instead, he swooped in and kissed her on the lips. Rowena narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. "Goodnight, Rowena," he called as he strut out the door.

Sighing, Rowena made to settle down in her chair with the book she'd been reading. Just as she picked it up, however, she remembered that she'd finished it the night before. _It wouldn't take long to pick up a new book from Flourish and Blotts, _she mused. _It would be good for me to get some fresh air. _

Having made up her mind, Rowena re-did her bun and wrapped herself in a midnight blue cloak with silver trim. She'd always loved the color blue; for some reason she'd connected it with intelligence at a young age and the connection had stuck. She closed her eyes and thought of Diagon Alley. There was a small _POP!_ and she was gone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Expelliarmus!_" Salazar was so busy admiring the silkiness of Rowena's voice and the gracefulness of her movements that he almost forgot to defend himself.

"_PROTEGO!_" he bellowed. _Phew. _Salazar caught his breath while Rowena dealt with her rebounding hex. _If she beat me with _Expelliarmus_, I'd never hear the end of it! _

"Good one, Sal." Rowena's voice brought Salazar from his thoughts, back to the beautiful woman in front of him. She was smiling. Looking at her, he couldn't help but grin. He placed a hand on her pale cheek, feeling the smoothness of her flawless skin. He brushed back a silky strand of chocolate-brown hair that had fallen from her bun. _I wish she'd wear her hair down sometimes, _he thought. _I bet it would make her even more beautiful. If that's even possible. _

"You'd better go home now, Sal." Salazar felt a surge of irritation at her words. He'd thought – he'd _hoped_ – that tonight could be the night they got past the pretend duels and did something… more. Apparently he had been wrong.

He opened his mouth to voice his wishes, but changed his mind. _It's not like she'd care,_ he thought angrily. Instead, he stepped close to her and kissed her on the lips. Then he turned and swept out the door.

"Goodnight, Rowena." Salazar struggled to keep his voice steady. He was outraged. What was it about him that made her so reluctant? He reached her lawn, thought of home, and with a small _POP!_ he was gone.

Salazar arrived in his yard with another POP! and headed for the front door without breaking stride. Once inside, Salazar made straight for the mirror. He looked himself over.

_It could be the hair – maybe she doesn't like that it comes all the way to my shoulders. _It couldn't be the color though – his hair was black, but black was only a shade darker than Rowena's own dark hair_. The skin? I'm almost as pale as her. Maybe I should get a tan. _But getting a tan would take away the contrast between his ivory skin and his shocking emerald-green robes.

Salazar had a certain fondness for the color green. Not only did it match his eyes, but he also associated it with superiority. Kind of like snakes – the green animals exerted a sense of fear over so many others, including humans.

These particular robes were lined with silver, showing off his wealth. He didn't like gold – it had always seemed to close to the color yellow. Yellow represents envy, and one should not be envious if they can already afford to own everything they could possibly desire.

Salazar realized he wasn't ready to go to sleep. _I could really use a drink, _he thought. _It wouldn't take but two seconds to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. _

And so, with yet another small _POP!_ he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story.**

Godric felt the gentle pressure of his girlfriends lips pressing against his own. He longed to lose himself in the warmth and comfort of her closeness, but he'd promised himself he would tell Helga the truth today. What was the truth?  
The truth was that Godric was a wizard, a member of a world that Helga could never imagine.

He couldn't predict how she would react to his unexpected announcement - he'd heard stories of muggles going to such extreme measures as attempting to murder their partners after learning the truth. Helga seemed way too nice to react so fiercely... But he couldn't be sure.

Helga drew away from him. Concern flashed in her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked. "And don't say you're fine. I've known you long enough to know that something is troubling you." Godric stared into her eyes, basking in the warmth and love he found there. He took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

"Helga," he started hesitantly, "there's something I need to tell you." Helga said nothing, just held his hand, silently showing that she would love and support him no matter what. _You might want to take that back pretty fast once you hear what I have to say._  
Taking another deep breath, Godric blurted out, "I'm a wizard."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

As always, Helga enjoyed the feeling of her boyfriend's lips on hers. And as always, the burden of her secret weighed in her chest. When coupled with the knowledge that, if revealed, the secret could destroy their relationship, the pain in her heart was almost unbearable.

'Maybe it's time I told Godric the truth' she mused. What was the truth? The truth was that Helga was a witch. She came from a world that Godric would never be a part of, as he was a muggle - a non-magical person.

Suppressing a sigh, Helga turned her attention back to Godric, startled to findthat he was tense. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. What she found there was a storm of emotion, nearly matching her own internal struggle. Now that she thought about it, he'd always seemed conflicted - every moment of the three years they'd been together. Maybe it was time she found out what was going on.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently. Suddenly, and unusual surge of anger coursed through her. She knew exactly what Godric would say. He'd say that it was nothing, and that he was fine. And she was sick of it. "And don't say you're fine." Helga's tone was sharper now." "I've known you long enough to know that something is troubling you."

Godric stared into her eyes. Reality flooded over her like a wave. 'He's actually going to tell me!' She didn't know how to feel.

"I've got something to tell you," Godric began.

'Finally!' thought Helga. His voice was hesitant, but she could also hear his determination. She grasped his hand, hoping to convey that nothing he had to say could change the way she felt about him. 'If only it was so easy for me,' she thought, imagining what would happen if she revealed her secret.

Godric took a breath and blurted out, "I'm a wizard."


End file.
